The University of California, San Diego has organized a Cancer Center Project, for which support is sought through this Cancer Center Support (CORE) Grant. The Center includes faculty from both the School of Medicine and the general campus. The timing of this grant application is appropriate to the development of the Center Project at this new medical school. Building upon a strong and well developed program of basic research, the School of Medicine has recruited, over the past two years, 17 new faculty members with research interests in clinical oncology. The clinical oncology program has developed rapidly, and interactions between investigators with clinical and basic research interests has led to the development of the 7 program areas described in this grant application. The need for core services to support and supplement these research activities rapidly became apparent, and 12 corps were designed during a series of program area meetings. These, plus the Administrative Corps, comprise the program for which funds are requested.